1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel position detection mechanism used in a portable electronic apparatus such as a lap-top personal computer, and especially in an electronic apparatus having a display panel which is opened when the apparatus is to be used and closed when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of personal computers, so-called laptop computers have been developed which are compact, lightweight, and portable This type of computer comprises a display panel housing a flat-panel display such as a plasma display, an LCD (liquid crystal display), or the like, pivotally mounted on the computer main body, which includes a keyboard, a floppy disk drive unit, and the like, by means of a hinge mechanism.
When not in use, the display panel is folded down onto the main body by way of the hinge mechanism and secured in place by a lock mechanism. This allows easy carriage of the computer. When the computer is to be used, the lock mechanism is released, and the display panel can be pivoted upward to a viewing angle best suited to the operator.
When data is displayed, the display surface of the flat panel display device generates heat. At this time, if the display panel of this type of computer is folded onto the main body, heat generated from the display surface is filled between the main body and the display surface, since the display panel is almost completely shut, the heat adversely affecting the display panel and the main body. In addition, displaying data on the folded display panel results in waste of energy.